This invention, an electric hair comb-clipper, is made especially for professional use. Nowadays, when a barber works, he/she always has to hold at least two kinds of tools in his/her right hand, i.e. to comb the hair with a comb in his/her right hand first then to pinch hair with the index and middle fingers of the left hand, and next cut off the hair with a pair of scissors in the right hand. Such an action of alternate change in holding a comb or a pair of scissors can only be done smoothly by an well-experienced person. Moreover, when a variety of combs or scissors is needed, it actually makes up a kind of inconvience for a barber.
This invention has been worked out to provide a kind of tool for more convenient use in combing and cutting hair at the same time.